


Perfectly Imperfect

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy's transformation from cute cartoon to living demon, Gen, Sequel one-shot, prequel to the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Everyone has their breaking point, and it is wise to never find out when or what that is.But sometimes...Sometimes the breaking point is where things get interesting...





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Out of Line, when things are pushed too far for Bendy.
> 
> Basically a huge reason for Bendy's attitude in the story, at least towards the studio's inhabitants, we'll see how he is about Henry at a different time. 
> 
> On with the fic!

Bendy was quick to pick up on how often things changed when the machine was turned off.

He would black out, and wake up somewhere else, and something always felt different. Memories were missing, he was quick to notice that, Joey would always say something happened but Bendy remembered none of it.

A prank gone wrong, he injured himself, something fell on him, yada-yada-yada.

All excuses, and Bendy believed them, Joey made them seem like they happened.

Until Bendy began to notice that it wasn’t just memories that were unusual.

His body was off.

It was little things at first, his left leg, right arm. Then an injury to the right horn, it seemed… different, but it was only really noticeable in the right lighting. Then his ink began to run, especially with strong, negative emotions.

Changes happened every time the machine was off and Bendy couldn’t escape to the pipes in time, to be safe in the ink. Being out in the open made him nervous, ill, and he would black out. A few times he was forced unconscious, by something striking him on the head. He remembered those, but played them off.

Joey was doing things to him, he just knew it.

The ink wasn’t right anymore, there was something more to it, and Bendy knew it had something to do with the changes to the staff, to the building.

To Bendy himself.

It was more than just mental and physical, there was something inside of Bendy that had his attention, that occupied his mind, his time.

He had powers.

Not just cartoon powers, oh no, those were still there, but there was something else. Bendy first found out that something was very wrong, very different, when he found one of those slimy, inky monsters crawling about in the music studio. Angered that such a thing was still there, still causing him problems after Joey said they were gone, he yelled at it and slammed his foot on the ground in his anger.

And when he made contact with the wood, strange, inky lines spread out across the floor, crawled up the walls, and the moment they touched the creature, it popped like a balloon.

At first, it horrified Bendy that this happened, that he had done such a thing. All he had thought was that he wanted it gone, and… well… it was gone. Bendy began to wonder what those ink lines were, and in private, he practiced producing them. It took a few hours of practice, but he seemed to get the hang of them, liking that he had this… power. That if he wanted to, he could get rid of those ink stains, it was… kind of fun, if he were to be honest with himself.

But Sammy had seen him kill the creature, and told Joey.

Bendy was punished for such an act, sent to the pipes to think about what he had done. He went off-script, he didn’t act as he should have, he wasn’t being… perfect.

_Perfect._

Oh, how Bendy **_LOATHED_** the word with all his might! It was a horrible word to his ears, it tasted like bile to him!

Then there was another interesting ability Bendy learned when the machine was turned back on, he could move through the walls.

Again, an accident allowed him to find out, he tried to run away and slammed into a wall, morphing with it before coming out on the other side. Practice helped him learn to do it anywhere, and it worked to his advantage.

But someone tattled on him once more.

Joey decided that maybe he should try with Bendy again, rewrite the script.

Before he went missing, Norman had told Bendy that he wasn’t the first that Joey had made. There had been other Bendys, all like him, but Joey never presented them to anyone, not until he found the right one that fit everything he was looking for in the Devil Darlin’. Norman only knew because he had his ways of knowing everything in the building.

Joey would make these Bendys, trying to make the perfect one, but there was always flaws, and they would always be killed and put back into the machine. Recycle the ink, over and over, until he was made.

Bendy was perfect, just right, in Joey’s eyes.

Until the day Bendy fell down the stairs, the day he knows that there’s more to Joey’s little story about it being an accident.

Bendy wasn’t perfect anymore, his body was changing, it wouldn’t go back to normal. His memories were wrong, or were they? He felt like some of what he knew, believed, might be a lie, but he couldn’t tell what was true and what wasn’t.

And the powers…

The ink in him was different, different from the creatures, from Boris, Alice, the humans who were infected.

Bendy’s ink is superior, all it needs is harsh pushes in the right direction for him to know his potential. Also, in the pipes, the ink that Joey might have changed, adapted, there could be something in it that is helping him out here.

And maybe, after giving it some thought, those failed Bendys of the past might be one of the reasons for his powers. It’s demonic ink after all, and the ink was used over and over to make a better, more effective demon… well… that demonic power in the ink just adds up, doesn’t it? To many mistakes to make something just right, heh.

Joey doesn’t have a clue, he doesn’t need to know what Bendy knows about all of this.

Heh, it seems that the machine also helps boost these new abilities, these changes. But not just with him, with everyone. Joey hasn’t made the connection, turning off the Ink Machine changes everyone infected with ink, made of ink.

It makes things worse for them, but maybe… maybe better for the Devil Darlin’?

It sure as hell seems like it!

He felt like these hellish ink powers were amazing, just the bee’s knees! The changes to his body kept the others from just seeing him as adorable and soft, no… the limping leg, the twisted arm, the elongated horn he now had… things that seemed to have made themselves know with each shut off of the Ink Machine… those were signs that something was different, something to be feared.

Bendy took to the habit of allowing his ink to trail around him when he walked out of Joey’s sight, when he was with others. Ink would leak from the ceiling, the lines hurt people who got too close, killed those unstable monsters.

The next time the machine was turned off and turned back on, Bendy found that part of his face was leaking constantly, he was blind in his right eye.

He’d have to come up with a back up plan to make sure he could still see, in case the left eye ended up covered.

He began to implant a little bit of his ink into any image he saw of himself, a spell he learned from a quick peek into Joey’s book.

The posters, the cutouts, the stickers, the clocks, the cans of soup, the toys, anything with Bendy’s face on it became his new eyes and ears. He could watch everyone and everything where his face was seen. The first one he did was the cutout in the workshop, he first saw himself looking at himself, and it was a success.

Soon everywhere he went, little dabs of his own ink were fused into the black of the Bendys.

He could see everything.

He could hear everything.

He knew everything.

Bendy was a threat, people in the studio whispered about him, they cowered in fear as he walked into a room, trying to hide from the changing demon.

Yes… that’s right… he was a demon, and he might as well live up to that title, yes?

He could be Joey Drew’s perfect, little demon, just like he always wanted him to be…

Joey turned on the machine one day, and made a clone, he couldn’t work with his now-imperfect Bendy. So, he made a clone, who was nothing more than an empty doll, a robot, programmed to follow Joey’s every word.

It only lasted two days before Bendy approached it and killed it.

The doll was suffering, it couldn’t do anything of its own freewill, Bendy could practically hear it screaming in its own mind, as it had no voice to do such a thing on its own. It was always smiling, and it hurt, its body wasn’t perfect, it looked perfect, but it was unstable.

It silently thanked him before the black lines dissolved it into a puddle.

Bendy absorbed the ink, just more to give him a boost, and to keep it from returning to the machine.

Joey made five more clones, all begging Bendy for death when he offered it to them.

The director stopped, he was getting tired of this.

He confronted Bendy about all of this, telling him to stop, if not he would turn off the machine again, or he would hurt him, which ever came first.

 **“Ya think you’re gonna just keep bossin’ me around, Drew?”** Bendy laughed, his eyes weren’t right, they looked too strange, he looked a bit more demonic… He laughed more and more as he started to back the human into a corner, his form changing in front of Joey’s eyes.

He wasn’t tiny and cute anymore, no… he was tall, lanky, a threat, a threat with a big grin on his face.

Joey always did tell him to keep smiling, well, why not do it while he tore this human apart!?

Bendy would have killed him right then and there, but Joey had been quick, had turned his wheelchair in time to cause a distraction. He forced a wheel over Bendy’s right foot, slicing a part of it in two. The demon screamed in pain, and Joey was quick to get to the Ink Machine, shutting it down.

The Dancing Demon had run off as fast as he could, escaping into a pipe, his foot was in pain and he felt himself getting sick again.

The machine wasn’t activated again.

So, the Ink Demon, the one the studio spoke of, feared, was forced to sit in the pipes. Skittering about, whistling his songs to keep everyone on their toes, always watching from the images without anyone knowing.

Even with the Ink Machine off, Bendy was still there, he was always there, and he wasn’t going to leave.

The Perfectly Imperfect Demon who lived in the pipes, there was an unspoken rule in the studio that everyone obeyed, no matter who or what.

_Beware the Ink Demon._

END

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this Bendy was one of many that Joey made, he just came out as the perfect, li’l demon. A little… too perfect, really. He is an actual demon in this, because that’s what his character is, so why not? And taking on the ink of his failed copies beforehand just helped to insure how strong he would, and the copies afterwards? He took their ink mainly so Joey couldn’t make someone like him again.
> 
> There can only be one Bendy in the studio.
> 
> He’s doing it mainly for his own benefit, and to make sure there are no more disasters like him.
> 
> I do want to focus some on Henry and Joey soon, I’ve got an idea for a story of their past together, and I want to do something with Joey changing Bendy’s memories about Henry. Bendy, who hadn’t actually properly met Henry, still knows he’s the true creator, the one who made him, and the one Bendy feels like he should trust the most.
> 
> Joey doesn’t want that.
> 
> Also, turning off the machine doesn’t help Joey, it makes Bendy stronger. He’s unconsciously gaining control of himself and his powers, even if he must be damaged to do so. Break the shell, reveal the true demon inside. It still scared Bendy, he fears death, just like Joey seems to, so he hides in the pipes, too scared to take the risk of staying out of them. He’s the only one to seem to be affected by the machine being off, so he fears that he will die, just as Joey tells him.
> 
> That’s the only thing he knows for sure to believe of the director.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comment and review!


End file.
